A mobile screening apparatus is known whereby the material to be screened is fed via an apron feeder which receives and conveys said material onto a horizontal screen box with two decks, an upper deck where the largest particles are removed and a lower deck. Particles having a smaller size fall through the upper screen deck onto the lower screen deck below. At the lower screen deck, particles of the next largest size grouping are separated from the remaining smaller particulate matter which falls through the lower screen deck.
Elongate conveyers, which are mounted to and extend away from the screening apparatus, convey the separated materials to three distinct and separate locations where they are deposited in stockpiles, according to particle grade.
It is quite common to require five grades of material, namely a reject or oversized material and four different grades of screened material. This is achieved by using two screening apparatus together in series.
It is therefore an object of all the present invention to alleviate the disadvantages associated with the prior art.